utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Sakuya.
|imagegroup = |officialillustrator = Kuroi (黎) |otherillustrator = |gender = Male |officialjapname = sakuya。 |officialromajiname = |officialnameinfo = |aka = さっくん (sakkun) |birthday = 25|birthmonth = 03|birthyear = |birthref = Description on community |status = Active |years = 2012-present (namanushi) 2014-present (utaite) |YTusername = |YTchannel = UC2BIHXvBSXp_D26M6dityFg sakuya。 |BBuserspace = |NNDuserpage = 16992500 |mylist1 = 60385603 |mylist1info =Solo |mylist2 =60381575 |mylist2info =Collaboration |mylist3 = |mylist3info = |nicommu1 = co1206203　 |nicommu1info = |nicommu2 = |nicommu2info = |nicommu3 = |nicommu3info = |partner = Tora*, kenty, Tsukasashi |otheractivity = voice imitating, model |country = }} sakuya。 or Sakkun (さっくん) is a who often hosts live on TwitCasting and nicolive from 2012 on a daily basis. He is famous for his imitating voice as Akashi Seijuro from the anime Kuroko no Basket and his icon also comes from this character. He also imitates other characters, usually those voiced by Kamiya Hiroshi both in covers and his twitcasts. An example of a cover with his imitation would be "Blessing ✡ new stars edition" where he imitated Levi Ackerman. For his usual covers, he would take on a higher note, often with a sensual tone and at times a rather feminine timbre. He randomly uploaded covers in 2014 but didn't create his mylist until late 2015 and have more utattemita ativities when becoming Love Desire's member. His most popular cover is "Ghost Rule" with more than 48k views only after 12 days from the update date. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Member of ∞ColoRs * Member of Kenran Butou * Member of Love Desire # Love Desire (Released on November 11, 2015) # Setsuna Clover (Released on January 30, 2016) # Restart (Released August 06, 2016) # Aibu Labyrinth (Released on August 10, 2016) # (Released on August 18, 2016) Collaboration Units * Sakupon (さくぽん) with Takupon List of Covered Songs (Monster Exercise Number one) feat. sakuya. and Tora* (2014.09.02) (not in mylist) # "Koi no ABO" -Imitating ver.- feat. Tora*, Aobapan, Bunbun, Rurumura, sakuya., Hosaka☆, Chuni Nightmare, Shigetsu and Yamada (2015.03.15) # "Koi no ABO" (ABO Love) feat. Love Desire (2015.12.07) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Senario) (2015.10.30) # "Blessing ✡ new stars edition" feat. Aimiya Zero, Azuru, Kishin, sakuya., Shima, Sou, Tamahiyo., Bun, PLUIE, Madotsuki@, Mirei, Rimutaro and Wakou (2015.04.04) # "Valentine Kiss" feat. Aimiya Zero, Ajikko, Kanade, sakuya., Shiyun, Zero, HaRuK@, Mirei, Rid and RYO (2016.02.07) # "Ghost Rule" (2015.03.05) # "Setsuna Clover" (Original song with Love Desire) (2016.04.13) # "Painter" ~own way edition~ feat. HaRuK@, Hachimitsu Honey, usrm, *namirin, Tsukasashi, Mirei, sakuya., Akatin, Otouto no Ane, Rio, Zero, Seori, Sonouchi Kimeru, TokoNokoα, Yumeko and Akuru (2016.04.29) # "Alien Alien" (2016.05.01) # "Sekai ni Hitotsu Dake no Hana" (The One and Only Flower in This World) -Crescendo Stars Edition- feat. Nanase Nana, Kogeinu, Ranka, sakuya. and Yuuchuke (2016.05.22) # "LIAR DANCE" (2016.06.04) # "Hikou Shoujo" (Aviation Girl) (2016.07.15) # "Ransou Metsuretsu Girl" (Disturb Manic Girl) (2016.10.20) # "Odoryanse" (2016.11.20) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) feat. Love Desire (2016.12.01) # "Moonwalk Fever" (2016.12.06) # "Christmas Song" -Short ver.- (back number cover) (2016.12.16) (YouTube only) # "Buriki no Dance" (Tin Plate Dance) feat. sakuya. and Ajikko (2016.12.23) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) (2017.01.28) # "Boku ga Namae wo Yobu Hi" (The Day When I Call Your Name) (2017.02.11) # "Taiyoukei Disco" (Solar System Disco) feat. sakuya. and Zero (2017.02.16) # "Romeo" (2017.02.24) # "Charles" feat. sakuya. and Tsukasashi (2017.03.10) # "Freedom Lolita" (2017.03.24) # "Onegai Honey" (Please Honey) (2017.05.26) # "Suisei Honeymoon" (Comet Honeymoon) feat. Love Desire (2017.06.03) # "Haikei Doppelganger" (Dear Doppelganger) (2017.06.06) # "Suicide Parade" (2017.08.01) # "Uchiage Hanabi" (Bursting Fireworks) -Acoustic ver.- (2017.09.2) # "Peace Sign" -Acoustic ver.- (2017.09.2) # "Pina Colada" feat sakuya. and kenty (2017.10.20) # "Nadeshiko Iro Haato" Nadeshiko color Heart (2017.11.04) # "Lemming Ming" (2017.11.17) # "Non-Fantasy" feat. sakuya. and Kogeinu (2017.12.24) # "Toodesu Toriipu" Todestrieb (2018.01.19) # "Merry Bad End" (2018.02.15) # "Dareka no Shinzou ni Nareta Nara" I want to be your heart (2018.02.23) # "Myoujou Galactica" feat. sakuya. and Zero (2018.02.24) # "Lemon" -Acoustic ver.- (2018.03.10) # "ROKI" feat. sakuya. and Nanase (2018.03.21) }} Discography For Love Desire albums see here |track1title = LOVE SLAVE |track1info = (Love Desire) |track1lyricist = Hayato |track1composer = Hayato |track1arranger = |track2title = Love game |track2info = |track2utaite = Sakuya. |track2lyricist = Sakuya. |track2composer = Hayato |track2arranger = |track3title = Love game |track3info = ~off vocal~ |track3utaite = |track3lyricist = |track3composer = Hayato |track3arranger = }} |track1title = Aibu Labyrinth |track1info = (Love Desire) |track1lyricist = Love Desire |track1composer = Hayato |track1arranger = |track2title = Midare Sakura |track2info = |track2lyricist = sakuya. |track2composer = Hayato |track2arranger = |track3title = Love game |track3info = ~LD Edition~ |track3lyricist = sakuya. |track3composer = Hayato |track3arranger = |track4title = L evolution |track4info = (Love Desire) |track4lyricist = Love Desire |track4composer = Hayato |track4arranger = |track5title = Blessing |track5info = ~Utattemita~ (Love Desire) |track5lyricist = halyosy |track5composer = halyosy |track5arranger = |track6title = Setsuna Clover |track6info = (Love Desire) |track6lyricist = Love Desire |track6composer = Hayato |track6arranger = |track7title = Aibu Labyrinth |track7info = (Instrumental) |track7lyricist = |track7composer = Hayato |track7arranger = |track8title = Midare Sakura |track8info = (Instrumental) |track8lyricist = |track8composer = Hayato |track8arranger = |track9title = L evolution |track9info = (Instrumental) |track9lyricist = |track9composer = Hayato |track9arranger = }} Gallery |SnowSmileCasting.png|sakuya. as seen in "SnowSmileCasting!" Illust. by Fujino Ameri (藤乃あめり) |Kenran-mai-gatana.png|Kiriya, Toshiyan, sakuya., Tora*, Hiropon and Hosaka☆ as seen in the event "Kenran Butou" Illust. by Fujino Ameri (藤乃あめり) |LoveDesire - SetsunaClover.png|sakuya. (red), kenty (violet), Tora* (orange) and Toshiyan (blue) as seen in "Setsuna Clover" |Sakuya Blessing New Stars Edition.png|sakuya. as seen in "Blessing ✡ new stars edition" Illust. by ASAMI & Ichijoleon (一条れおん) |Sakupon WOMB.png|sakuya. and Takupon as model of WOMB Illust. by Sayano (さやの) |Sakuya Nanase magnet.png|sakuya. and Nanase as seen in "magnet" |sakuya RL.jpg|sakuya in real life, as seen on twitter |sakuya RL2.jpg|sakuya.'s costume in Love Desire's live on January 30, 2016. |sakuya vine.png|sakuya. as seen on Vine |sakuya valentine kiss.png|sakuya. as seen in "Valentine Kiss" Illust. by Vallon (ばろん) }} Trivia * His color in Love Desire is red. * He is a regular cast of the fashion and music showcase WOMB. * He tends to add "さっく" to random words, for example "おめさっく" from "おめでとう" which means congratulations. * He often uses the "✂︎" symbol and so does his fans. External Links * Twitter * TwitCasting * Vine Category:Love Desire